1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closures incorporating an integrated handle, and more particularly to closures with integrated handles for liquid containers such as bottles.
2. Background and Related Art
Various types of bottles or containers have been developed in the past that include a closure to provide selective dispensing of liquid from the container. Typically, the closure is removably attached to the neck of the container so a user can remove the closure to add liquid, powders, ice or other products into the container. The closure is then screwed or snapped onto the neck of the container to provide a generally watertight and leak-proof seal.
When a user desires to drink liquid from the container, the closure may be removed by unscrewing the closure to provide access into the reservoir of the container. The user drinks from an opening formed by the neck of the container and then replaces the closure onto the container to re-seal the container. In some instances, such as for outdoor activities (biking or hiking being examples), it is oftentimes desirable to have a closure provided with an outlet for faster access than that obtained by completely removing the closure, such as a push/pull spout or a flip top.
Users can carry containers or bottles by grasping the container itself or by grasping the container or bottle from the top, often around the closure. This can be cumbersome, especially if the user also needs to carry other items at the same time. It can also be uncomfortable due to cooling/heating of the container or bottle due to the temperature of the contained contents. When contents of the container or bottle are cold and the container or bottle is used in a humid environment, condensation on the outside of the container may make the container wet and slippery to hold.
As a result, manufacturers have started making containers or bottles with integrated handles. Such handles allow users to carry the container/bottle with as little as one finger, which is easier and more convenient, especially when carrying other items. Such handles minimize heat or cold transfer to the user from the container's contents, and minimize the concerns caused by condensation. Integrated handles also permit attachment of the container or bottle to other items such as bags, belts, and the like using hooks, ties, carabiners, etc. for convenient, hands-free transportation. However, obtaining access to a bottle or other container while its integrated handle is attached to another item can be cumbersome.
Flip top closures are convenient and provide one way to easily and quickly access container/bottle contents; however, because the cap snaps over a spout opening and is secured by tension/friction, the flip top closure is not as secure as a screw-type closure. Flip top closures are typically opened by pressing on a front of the flip top in an upward motion until the upward pressure is sufficient to overcome the friction/tension holding the flip top closure sealed against the spout. Because flip top closures open and release through upward pressure, manufacturers have not attached handles to the flip tops for fear that carrying the container/bottle by the handle would create upward pressure on the flip top and cause the flip top to open at an unwanted time. Therefore, to date, integrated handles have been attached directly to the containers/bottles themselves and/or to non-flip top closures and portions thereof such as to screw lids.